Las agujas del Reloj
by Nyra Lyfei
Summary: "Si el reloj de Oz estuviera a punto de llegar a la última manecilla… sabes que tienes que hacer". Gilbert no podía creer que esa chica de ojos fieros, ruidosa y egoísta le haya dicho eso pero lo que más le costaba creer es no quería dejarla morir/Alice está preocupada por el avance del sello de Oz, pero sus decisiones ¿serán mejores para él?/ "No te perderé Alice..."/Oz/Alice/Gil


**Bueno antes de comenzar quería decir que Pandora Hearts es un anime y manga que me encantaron, de verdad que todo en la serie me cautivó, su música, historia, personajes, animación, en fin, una de las mejores series que he visto. Hace bastantito quería hacer un fic de esta serie y al fin lo he empezado :). Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta por el título, la historia girará en torno al tiempo que le queda a Oz por su sello y lo que Alice siente al respecto, especialmente su preocupación. Entonces tengo pensado agregar algunos momentos #AliceyOz y #AliceyGilbert n.n. Especialmente porque el personaje de ella me encantó, por ser fuerte cuando se necesita y débil cuando muestra su lado humano.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y espero les guste este primer capítulo :). Sus reviews siempre son bienvenidos para conocer sus opiniones:3, especialmente porque me motivan a subir el siguiente capítulo rápidamente jeje.**

 **Nota: Los personajes no pertenecen, son creación de** **Shinobu Wakamiya y Jun Mochizuki :).**

Capítulo 1

Esa brillante y soleada mañana Oz, Gilbert y Alice recorrieron el pueblo en el que se estaban hospedando desde hace dos semanas, Oz y Gilbert platicaban sobre la misión que se les había encomendado en aquél lugar mientras Alice miraba un puesto de carne, se detuvo, las gotas de sangre y el color de ésta indicaban la frescura de su futura comida, se dirigió con emoción a Oz y Gilbert pero en el camino un vendedor capturó su atención, éste sujeta en su mano derecha un libro llamado el " _Caballero y el Sirviente"_ y en su mano izquierda tenía un cesto lleno de más copias de aquella obra.

-Una guía para ser un buen sirviente y un buen caballero- comentó el vendedor a las demás personas que caminaban por el pasillo.

" _Oz es mi sirviente… tiene que saber cómo tratarme, después de todo me pertenece"_ pensó para sí misma Alice al tiempo que adquiría una copia del libro. Lo guardó en su traje.

-¿Y el estúpido conejo?-preguntó Gilbert regresando su mirada para hallarla entre las personas del lugar.

-Está ahí…-señaló Oz con una sonrisa- No la perdí de vista.

-¡Oz!, ¡Compremos esa carne!- dijo Alice sujetando unos panes que no había pagado y por eso el dueño de ese puesto la perseguía aunque ella no se había dado cuenta.

El señor sujetó con firmeza a Oz de su camisa, dejando que solo Alice pudiera notar el reloj que Oz tenía en su pecho como evidencia de su contrato con B-Rabbit; con velocidad Gilbert apartó de Oz al dueño del puesto y le pagó lo que le debían. Oz se disculpó con el vendedor y el chico de cabello negro y sombrero miró con enojo a la causante del problema, sin embargo ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que regresaron a la habitación que estaban rentando, trataron de pensar en el causante de la desaparición de las 15 jovencitas, motivo por el cual Break los había llevado a aquél pueblo para solucionar esa situación.

-Esta noche volveremos a ir a los jardines de la mansión abandonada- comentó Oz- Alice sintió la presencia de una _cadena_ en ese lugar.

-Sí, es probable que el culpable sea un contratista ilegal-mencionó Gilbert y escuchó a alguien tocar a la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Oz saliendo de la habitación al igual que Gilbert y dejando a Alice dormir, pues la comida estaba haciendo una fuerte digestión en ella.

Break entró al lugar y tomó asiento en uno de los viejos sofás, su muñeca Emilly hizo un comentario inapropiado sobre el lugar a lo que Oz solo sonrió incómodamente. Mientras ellos platicaban sobre el plan que se ejecutaría esa noche, Alice se había despertado minutos atrás pero no se había levantado de la cama. En ese momento Gilbert abrió la puerta de la habitación para buscar unos folletos que decían _"Pérdida el día…"_ y que mostraban los rostros de las chicas desaparecidas.

-Raven…-mencionó Alice sin mirar en su dirección y dándole la espalda al estar acostada en la cama – No hemos buscado otra solución y el tiempo de Oz se estaba acabando…

El rostro de aquel chico vestido de negro se llenó de impresión, en ese instante recordó aquella conversación con Alice. Aquellas palabras que le helaron la sangre y de alguna manera le hicieron sentir pena por esa chica de ojos morados.

 _~Flashback~_

-Si el reloj de Oz estuviera a punto de llegar a la última manecilla…- mencionó B-Rabbit estando en su forma humana. Le molestó el tono de voz de aquella chica, pues hablaba como si se tratara de cualquier otro tema, como si no se tratara de la vida de su Amo, Oz Vessalius, a quien le debía su lealtad y amistad, como si no se refiera a la sola idea de que la presencia de aquel chico rubio dejara de existir en este mundo para ser arrastrado al abismo. Gilbert se enojó enormemente y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que era solo culpa de Alice que Oz estuviera en esa situación escuchó unas palabras que jamás pensó oír de esa chica orgullosa, que constantemente decía que Oz era su sirviente, su propiedad y que él le debía la vida- Si ese momento llegara, sabes que tienes que hacer ¿cierto? – Los ojos morados de Alice se dirigieron con determinación hacia él, le transmitieron una sensación helada en el cuerpo, de nostalgia y soledad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el joven aun conociendo la respuesta, pero era demasiado increíble escucharla decir algo semejante; por eso sentía la necesidad de repetir la pregunta, para saber si realmente ella le estaba diciendo eso.

-Tienes que acabar con mi vida antes de que eso suceda- mencionó Alice con una sonrisa nostálgica…

Gilbert avanzó hacia ella, sus pasos fueron lentos, su mano le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza haciéndola sorprenderse.

-Buscaremos otra solución- mencionó impresionado de él mismo. Por algún motivo ese conejo estúpido se había ganado una parte de su corazón, y aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer la presencia de Alice le era importante, y si ella dejaba de existir… eso, él tampoco quería imaginarlo.

 _~Fin del Flashback~_

-La encontraremos- afirmó Raven.

\- Eso espero…-añadió Alice mientras Gil salía de la habitación. Ella miró hacia el tocador contiguo, en éste estaba su libro recién adquirido, lo siguió leyendo…

" _¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer un sirviente por su Amo o Caballero?". __"Esto es interesante… "_ , pensó Alice y sonrió. Realmente cuando se trataba de Oz ella sentía que él era su propiedad, que debía estar a su lado cuando ella quisiera y cuando no. Tal vez esa peculiar forma de pensar ocultaba un verdadero motivo, uno que ella no conocía, ¿y quién podría culparla? pues en aquel lugar oscuro, donde ella estuvo tanto tiempo, no hubo nada como el amor o parecido a él, ahí simplemente se trataba de sobrevivir y ser más fuerte que los demás. En el abismo se llevaba una vida de soledad y que si uno se esforzaba, todavía podía ver en los ojos de Alice.

" _El sirviente le debe la libertad a su Amo" , _leyó Alice y dijo en voz alta: _¡Así es!, ¡Oz me debe su libertad, gracias a mí salió del abismo!,_ la chica rió a carcajadas como era común ella.

" _El sirviente siempre debe desear la felicidad de su Caballero ". __¡Oz me tiene que hacer feliz! JAJAJA._

" _Un buen sirviente acude al llamado de su Caballero en ese momento" ,_ _¡Exactamente!, ¡Oz tiene que leer esto!,_ Alice seguía absorta y emocionada ante esas páginas que mostraban la lealtad que un lacayo tenía que tener con su salvador.

" _El sirviente solo puede servir a su Caballero y nada más" ,_ _¡Toma eso cabeza de algas!, ¡Oz es mío nada más!, más risas a un alto volumen seguían viniendo de la habitación._

-¿La señorita Alice está bien?-preguntó Break incomodo por el constante ruido que provenía de la habitación contigua a la sala donde se encontraban ellos tres.

-Está emocionada por el libro que adquirió-contestó Oz riendo levemente.

-¿A quién llama cabeza de algas?- la voz enojada de Gilbert se hizo presente.

 _"El sirviente le dará lo que necesite el Caballero, ya sea su armadura, información, etcétera", ¡Comida!, ¡Eso quiero Oz!_ La chica decidió mostrarle el libro a ese chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Se levantó de la cama con entusiasmado y siguió leyendo el libro mientras caminaba velozmente hacia ellos.

" _Y a cambio de la lealtad del Sirviente, el Caballero protegerá con su vida a esta persona…" ,_los pasos de la chica se detuvieron en seco. _"Lo sé… cuando ese momento llegue sé lo que tengo que hacer Oz…"_

 **Bueno he aquí el final de este capítulo, quiero agradecerle sus lecturas. Para ser sincera no recuerdo si la conversación de Alice y Gilbert sobre Oz y su sello ocurre en el manga, especialmente la parte donde Alice le dice que acabe con ella y él le contesta que hallaran otra solución, lo sé, es muy triste :(. Pero quería que la historia girara entorno a Alice y su decisión sobre eso…**

 **Quise agregar algo comedia y me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte donde Alice lee el manual del** _ **Sirviente y el Caballero**_ **, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero sus reviews que siempre son bienvenidos y me llenan de motivación n.n!**

 **Nota: Lo que está subrayado son los fragmentos de lo que Alice lee en libro, y las letras que están como en cursiva es lo que piensa y dice en voz alta :)**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que tenga una bonita mañana, noche, tarde, o momento donde estén leyendo esta historia :).**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! n.n**


End file.
